platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny
'Sunny Emmerich '''is the daughter of Olga Gurlukovich, the adopted daughter of Dr. Hal Emmerich, and a child prodigy in computer programming. History Early Life Olga Gurlukovich gave birth to Sunny at a hospital run by the Patriots, who immediately took the child from her. Her only contact with the baby from then on was a monthly photograph, sent by the Patriots. They later injected Sunny with life-monitoring nanomachines designed to end her life should a listed operative fail their mission and/or die during the mission, and used this as a way of forcing Olga to assist Raiden during the Big Shell Incident: if Raiden were to have died during the incident, then Sunny would have been killed by the Patriots. Olga eventually gave her life to protect Raiden, and the child whom she never got to raise. After Raiden accomplished his mission, Solid Snake decided to rescue Sunny himself, telling Raiden to stay put and that keeping himself alive would ensure the child's safety Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection Sunny was later rescued by Raiden. After escaping, Raiden covertly left Sunny in the care of Solid Snake and Hal (aka Octagon), who raised her aboard the ''Nomad. She enjoyed making eggs for Snake and Otacon; which she used as a kind of fortune telling, calling it her "Sunny Side Up" fortune telling. If the eggs turned out well, the group's current mission would be a success. Unfortunately, she wasn't actually very good at making eggs, and they burned more often than not. It is unknown how often her cooking's predictions came true. Sunny had been in hiding most of her life, having little to no social skills and no experience of the outside world beyond computers. Somewhat fittingly, Otacon acted as a surrogate father, and she inherited some of his mannerisms. She had a very pronounced stutter that slowly faded away after befriending Naomi Hunter. She was also very protective of Raiden and Snake, often chastising the latter for his smoking habit. After the Patriots were destroyed, Sunny found her first "outside" friend, a local boy, at the wedding of Meryl Silverburgh and Johnny Sasaki. The boy didn't speak English, but she had fun playing with him anyway, and gave him the Metal Gear Mk. III as a present. In the end, Sunny decided to accompany Otacon in witnessing the final days of Solid Snake. Post Insurrection At some point after 2014, Otacon officially became Sunny's legal guardian and so Sunny adopted her surname of Emmerich. In a conversation between Raiden and Courtney, Sunny had attended school but because of the Patriots, she was too far ahead of her peers and only stayed for a year. Thanks to Otacon's connections, Sunny began working for a company called Solis Space & Aeronautics in addition to working as part of Philanthropy, rather than going for a tertiary degree in computer science. Personality Early on, Sunny was shy and spoke with a stutter. Having previously been held hostage by the Patriots, she hadn't really made friends with anyone outside of Philanthropy and computers, and in fact, computers were the closest to what she could call a family, although she did desire to find out about what her mother was like. However, throughout the mission, she started to overcome her shyness after meeting Naomi. She also may have had a very low self esteem, as she would become hurt at some comments made towards her, even if they weren't necessarily meant to be insulting or critical. By 2018 though, Sunny was a lot more positive to the point where Raiden remarked to Boris that she was "a lot more sunnier than she used to be" in her early life and even teased Raiden when commenting how she was surprised that the Mach 23 aircraft worked well. Sunny had a great amount of care and loyalty for Snake and Raiden, especially since the latter had saved her from the Patriots. She also prevented Snake from taking Raiden with him to Shadow Moses Island as he was still recovering from his injuries, and even cradled Raiden in her arms when he collapsed while talking to Snake. Sunny would usually sing while she cooked her eggs, prior to Snake's mission briefings aboard the Nomad. Besides programming, she was also skilled at developing machines, having assisted in the design of the Metal Gear Mk. II for Solid Snake's use, and later a Mach 23 speed aircraft later used by Raiden. When she started working at Solis, Sunny's vision of the future of space travel helped her garner leadership qualities that made her an important player in the designing of prototype aircraft. However, she also held Otacon's views that science would end up being used for war when she saw Armstrong piloting Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Main Article For more information please visti the Metal Gear Wiki page: Sunny Category:Metal Gear Rising Category:Metal Gear Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Living characters Category:Supporting Characters